


Eight Miles High

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi Katsuya surprises Kaiba Seto on his business trip, with only one thing on his mind ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Miles High

Kaiba Seto boarded his private jet, bound for Sapporo to close a deal that he'd been working on feverishly for the past month. Usually he would leave the minutiae of his business deals to his lead corporate lawyer, but he'd been sidelined by a family illness, and Seto would trust no other with the negotiations.

He strode purposefully toward his private cabin, his mouth set in a frown, daring anyone and everyone to cross his path. He was pissed, and looking for an excuse to take it out on someone else's hide. Earlier in the morning, he and his lover, Jounouchi Katsuya, had had a terrific brawl over the strain that the long hours Seto was keeping at the office was putting on their relationship. It had been complete with punches, and had culminated with the brunet pinning the blond to the bed. Usually when they found themselves in this position-which was quite often in their volatile relationship-the anger that flared so quickly between them would be consumed by their passion, and then equally intense lovemaking would ensue. But Seto had made the mistake of hazarding a glance at the clock, and the distraction had earned him an uppercut to the jaw. It had taken all his self-control not to pound Katsuya into tomorrow, in a decidedly nonsexual manner. Instead, he'd retreated, issuing a terse "I'll see you in two days."

To which Katsuya had snarled, "In ya dreams, Moneybags."

The old insult had rankled Seto, but even more unnerving was the statement that preceded it, which forebode that perhaps when he did come home, the blond would no longer be there to greet him. Seto would never admit out loud how insecure he was, but he knew that part of the reason he'd always been so cold and standoffish was because if he didn't let anyone close to him, then no one would be able to hurt him, or abandon him. It had taken Seto a long time to trust Katsuya enough to open up and tell the blond about his feelings-Seto had never let anyone that close to him before-and he was still frightened that by letting the blond in, Seto'd guaranteed that he would be vulnerable. But even in Seto's weakest moments, Katsuya had stood firm, averring that he was in this relationship for the long haul. So, Seto knew logically, that Katsuya's statement was merely his way of blowing off steam, but he couldn't help the fear that tingled along his spine and left him feeling cold.

Seto tossed his briefcase on his desk and seated himself in one of the captains' chairs to prepare for takeoff. A small noise alerted him, and he glanced up quickly, shocked to see Katsuya standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked testily, "I specifically remember telling you that I'd be-"

Katsuya leaned over and silenced him with a kiss, his tongue deftly skimming the brunet's lower lip before nipping at it playfully. As Seto relented and let the blond dominate the kiss, Katsuya took the opportunity to crawl into his lover's lap.

When had Katsuya become such a good kisser, Seto wondered as he allowed his lover to ravish his mouth. Ah, the blond had always been a good kisser, that's how he'd managed to worm his way into the CEOs heart. Seto remembered their first kiss, and that memory, combined with Katsuya's teasing kisses had him rock-hard in seconds. He let his mind drift back to that fateful evening where, in the darkness of a nightclub that Katsuya had been promoting at, with the pulse of the music resonating in his bones and the blond smelling of booze and cigarettes, their bodies had meshed together in a small alcove until things had gotten too hot, and Katsuya had pushed him into the manager's office and locked the door.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" the blond asked suspiciously.

"The first time we kissed."

Katsuya smiled up at him and nestled his head on the CEO's shoulder. "Ya never told me why you showed up there."

"I was curious."

"Uh huh. Yanno, 'curiosity killed the cat.'"

"You killed me that night," Seto admitted. Right there, in the cramped office, the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol permeating everything, he'd let Katsuya top him. The sex had been raw and needy and passionate, the awed expression on the blond's face afterwards, priceless. It had taken him months to get his lover to return the favor. It had been difficult for the blond to give up that control; harder still for him to believe Seto's claim that bottoming was a position of power.

"And satisfaction brought him back." Seto replied, as the pilot's voice crackled over the speakers above their heads.

'Please fasten your seatbelt, sir, we are approaching the runway.'

He tried to push Katsuya off of his lap. "You need to get into your seat."

"I'm much more comfortable here. 'Sides no one survives plane crashes anyway, and if my number's up, I'd rather be riding my lover than strapped in a chair." Katsuya stood up then and began to undress, first slipping his t-shirt over his head, and then, his eyes locked on Seto's, he undid his pants and pushed them off of his slender hips, revealing his arousal. Seto's eyes slid down Katsuya's perfectly toned chest, and he reached up and brushed an erect nipple with his fingertips. Catching it between thumb and forefinger, he rolled it gently, his own cock pulsing against the confines of his pants; a reaction to the blond's softly moaned "Fuck me, Seto," he whispered, "I've been bad."

The brunet smirked, the throbbing ache in his jaw reminding him of just how bad Katsuya'd been. "That's exactly why you should suffer," he crooned softly, pinching the nipple that he'd been playing with.

Katsuya groaned and arched his back. "Yes, torture me. Just Like. That."

Seto knew that Katsuya was saying things just to drive him wild. The blond had quickly learned that acting submissive was the fastest way to bedding his lover, and despite the notes and figures Seto'd planned on reviewing during the plane ride, the only thought in his mind at the moment was that the only thing better than sex with Katsuya, was make-up sex with Katsuya.

He pulled Katsuya back into his lap, his hands roving over the blond's body, the feather-light touches and deliberate avoidance of the erection that pressed against his shirt causing Katsuya to hump against him. Seto deftly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, and reached for the lubricant that was stowed in the compartment on the arm of the chair. He flipped the cap and squeezed a dollop out.

"You little bitch, touch yourself." he growled, I want to see you cum while I fuck you." He quickly coated his shaft.

Katsuya positioned himself over Seto's massive erection, and willing his body to relax, he let gravity slowly allow it to fill him. He wrapped one hand around his cock, while the other found purchase on his neglected nipple. Seto anchored Katsuya to his lap, placing his hands on the blond's angular hips, and, exercising immense self-control, he shifted his own pelvis in tight circular movements. He felt the plane picking up speed, and the friction from the runway that vibrated through his and Katsuya's bodies heightened his arousal.

"Kami, Seto, YES!" Katsuya exclaimed as he was pitched forward from the g-force of takeoff. Seto continued his thrusting in earnest, his arms wrapped tightly around the blond, trapping their bodies together. He felt Katsuya's erection pulse against his abdomen, and then the heat of the blond's seed spilling against his shirt. Seto was glad that he always had extras hanging in the cabin closet.

While his lover was still in the throes of his climax, Seto continued driving into Katsuya's channel, relishing the tight spasms of the muscles grabbing his cock, pulling him deeper, seemingly willing his own release. He felt the plane level off and Katsuya's weight shifted; the change in angle serving to give Seto access to his lover's prostate.

"Mmm. More. Of. That." Katsuya panted, arching his back again. Seto caught a nipple between his teeth and suckled it hungrily as his groin tightened in anticipation of his climax. Katsuya's fingers danced through Seto's hair and slid along the clean-shaven planes of his cheeks. He felt his release surge deep into Katsuya, and then sat back, head hanging loosely, completely spent.

Seto opened his eyes to a concerned expression on his lover's face. Katsuya carefully lifted his chin. "Shit Seto, I'm sorry about this morning. It's gonna bruise." He brushed his lips along the brunet's jaw line.

Seto smirked, "You can hit me anytime if I get to fuck your brains out afterwards." He closed his eyes, and hugged Katsuya close. Yes, any bruise was more than worth it if it was to be followed by his contrite lover kissing it better.


End file.
